


Un pequeño cambio

by Lollyland



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Volume 7 (RWBY), en realidad es difícil hacer que la historia avance de otra manera eso se lo debo reconocer a CRWBY, es algo menos duro que el canon eso sí que lo puedo decir, mi intención era que fuera un fix-it, spoilers del 7x12, ¿vale decir que está Tyrian como aviso de contenido?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollyland/pseuds/Lollyland
Summary: Las cosas no tienen por qué ir siempre tan mal.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	Un pequeño cambio

**Author's Note:**

> El propósito de esta fic era hacer una fix-it del final del capítulo 12 consiguiendo que Clover no muriera. Lo que en principio parece fácil, pero es que también quería que lo que cambiara no fuera algo de lo que fueran directamente responsables porque sería como decir que uno de los dos la cagó y que si no hubiera hecho eso habría salido bien. Y es cierto que no tomaron las mejores decisiones, pero lo único que hacía que esto hubiera terminado mal era la presencia de Tyrian. Así que el único punto en el que me parecía posible cambiar la historia para evitar que muriera era justo antes de que Tyrian atacara. Ademas, holy shit, no iba a renunciar al "I wanted to trust you", eso es importante. Así que la fic empieza justo ahí.  
> Al final algunas explicaciones más sobre lo que he hecho y en qué me he basado.

Hay momentos en la vida que parece que se han construido como un castillo de naipes. Distintas situaciones y decisiones se van sumando unas a otras, poco a poco, de una manera que parece propicia, hasta que un error, o tal vez un cambio en la suerte, hace que se desmorone.

Tyrian estaba a punto de colocar la que sería su última carta cuando Qrow notó un movimiento detrás de Clover. Tardó un instante en acordarse de Tyrian. Si era él, no podía ser bueno.

—¡Cuidado! —fue lo único que se le ocurrió gritar. No sabía cómo avisarle porque ni siquiera sabía de qué tenía que prevenirle. Pero lo intentó.

A cada persona le afecta de manera diferente perder su aura. Normalmente se suele entrenar para lidiar mejor con ello cuando pase, pero hay algunas semblanzas que hacen que sea casi imposible adaptarse a la diferencia entre tenerlas funcionales y perderlas. Clover podia contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que se había quedado sin aura, y siempre era complicado, pero tenía algún tipo de apoyo de su parte, normalmente, su equipo. Y nunca había quedado tan desprotegido como en ese momento. Ya no tenía el apoyo de su semblanza, Tyrian era impredecible, y la cercanía de Qrow le hacía sentir cosas que nunca había experimentado, aunque esta vez en el peor de los sentidos. Suponía que el resto de la gente no podía sentir su presencia, pero sus semblanzas hacían que al menos él pudiera saber dónde estaba hasta con los ojos cerrados. Normalmente la sensación era como un leve tirón, pero en ese momento, habiendo perdido la suya y con la de Qrow probablemente más potente de lo habitual, era como una enorme fuente de electricidad estática.

A Clover le costó asimilar el grito de Qrow. E intentar descifrar su gesto no le ayudó. ¿Era un gesto de confusión? ¿De preocupación? ¿Miedo? Entonces se dio cuenta de que no le estaba mirando a él, ya no. Estaba mirando a su espalda. ¿Tyrian? Consiguió reaccionar y empezar a girarse hacia su derecha, pero notó el acero atravesándole el hombro antes de llegar a ver nada.

Tyrian gruñó. Había perdido su mejor oportunidad para atacar y ambos se habían vuelto a fijar en él. Sacó lentamente la Harbinger de donde la había clavado, inclinándola para hacer el máximo daño posible, y pudo ver cómo Clover se retorcía un poco por el movimiento. Maravilloso. Cuando terminó, Clover empezó a alejarse de él, con dificultad. Apoyó el espadón sobre su hombro. No le servía para nada más, pero al menos lo mantenía lejos de Qrow. Le obligaría a acercarse más si pretendía seguir atacándole, y esperaba que fuera así. Más diversión.

Aunque para eso Qrow tenía que conseguir reaccionar. Tyrian... ¿acababa de intentar matar a Clover? ¿Con su arma? ¿Para qué? ¿Para hacerle parecer culpable? Eso era lo que menos le sorprendía, en realidad. Parecía ser lo habitual del lado de Salem. Aunque en este caso era mucho más personal de lo que había pasado hasta entonces.

Tardó unos segundos en pasar de la confusión al enfado. Parecía que Tyrian tenía el propósito personal de hacerle todo el daño posible y, la verdad, había estado muy cerca de conseguir una de las peores cosas que podía hacerle. Pero el hecho de que lo hubiera intentado ya era suficientemente grave. Se lanzó sobre él, que parecía estar esperándole con un gesto burlón. Pero será capullo. Solo tenía los puños para atacarle, pero si le habían servido una vez, podían hacerlo ahora.

Tyrian frenó con Harbinger los primeros golpes de Qrow, con dificultad pero manteniendo el aire burlón, hasta que se cansó de lo que le entorpecía y la terminó lanzando hacia atrás, donde le parecía que le quedaba más lejos. Desplegó sus cuchillas y volvió al ataque. Qrow podría estar en una situación de inferioridad en cuanto a armas, pero la rabia y su semblanza jugaban a su favor. Tyrian no conseguía llegar a tiempo a golpearle, y se había llevado ya algunos puñetazos. Ninguno demasiado fuerte, eso era cierto, pero eran molestos. No solía llevarse muchos golpes, pero él sí conseguía alcanzarle.

Mantenerle a raya no era suficiente para Qrow. Debía volver a alcanzar a Harbinger, y a ese ritmo no podía alejarse lo suficiente para hacerlo. A no ser que consiguiera hacerle más daño en uno de los golpes. No pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisita cuando se le ocurrió cómo, que por suerte Tyrian no llegó a ver. En cuanto tuvo la ocasión, le dio un puñetazo, y, mientras se lamentaba, aprovechó para darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Tuviera lo que tuviera ahí, siempre era un golpe jodido, y le dio el margen suficiente para recuperar su arma.

Cuando Tyrian le miró, pudo ver cómo su gesto cambiaba a la rabia... Hasta que miró a su espalda, donde había quedado Clover. Oh, no. Tyrian era bastante más rápido que él… a no ser que volara. Pero era algo que prefería mantener en secreto. Clover parecía haber recuperado su arma, y eso era bueno, pero no lo suficiente. Con Tyrian, sin su semblanza y herido, no podía aguantar mucho. Mierda. Si Ironwood no les hubiera empujado a enfrentarse... Pero pararse a pensar en eso no iba a proteger a Clover, que era su prioridad en ese momento. Tyrian se movía despacio en dirección a Clover, sabiendo perfectamente que Qrow le estaba viendo y que no era más rápido que él a pie. Pero le daba la espalda, así que se transformó para salvar la distancia y enfrentarse a él otra vez en su forma humana, sin que llegara a verle así. Clover sí le vio... Debía ser de lo poco que aún no sabía de él. No le importaba.

Consiguió desequilibrar a Tyrian con la guadaña, aunque sin llegar tirarle. Una lástima. Pero había vuelto a centrar su atención en él, lo que no era lo mejor del mundo, pero sí lo que pretendía. Al menos podía seguir manteniéndole ocupado. Los golpes eran rápidos, y Tyrian intentaba irse acercando a Clover de nuevo, pero Qrow le iba alejando una y otra vez. Una flecha volando hacia él hizo que Tyrian parara un momento, lo que Qrow aprovechó para volver a alejarle de una patada. Les miró. Qrow era el único que realmente podía luchar, y sabía que era bastante capaz de frenarle él solo. incluso estando cansado. Puede que no llegara a conseguir superarle, pero no lo necesitaba. Robyn todavía parecía muy aturdida después del golpe contra el suelo, pero si ya era capaz de volver a disparar acercándose bastante a su objetivo, en cuanto siguiera recuperándose volvería a ser el problema de antes. Clover parecía el más herido de los tres, pero era capaz de mantenerse de pie con su arma, que debía haber recuperado en algún momento. Probablemente no era capaz de hacer mucho con ella, pero no esperaba quedarse para comprobarlo.

Qrow giró el cañón de la Harbinger para dispararle con la forma aún de guadaña, de manera similar a lo que hacía Ruby con la Crescent. No era su forma favorita de usarla, para nada, pero en ese momento le resultaba útil. Oyeron un gruñido de desprecio de Tyrian. Seguía mirándoles, sopesando qué le compensaba más y hacia dónde le convenía moverse. Robyn se había acercado algo más, aunque manteniendo la distancia con Clover. No se fiaba. Se colocó para volver a dispararle, y Qrow la imitó, pasando a alternar sus disparos. Tyrian podía esquivarlos hasta que decidieran parar, pero siempre era mejor huir a tiempo. Ya había hecho bastante daño, y seguro que más adelante tendría la posibilidad de terminar el trabajo, esperaba que de una manera mucho más efectista. Qrow replegó su arma, con la intención de seguirle, pero oír a Clover quejándose a su espalda le hizo dudar. Se giró para mirarle. Estaba sujetando la caña a duras penas, estaba claro que no era capaz de hacer nada con ella, y tenía el brazo derecho pegado al cuerpo, intentando no moverlo. Había estado mirando a Tyrian alejarse, pero ahora le miraba a él. Se quedaron mirándose con la misma expresión de duda. Qrow suspiró. Podría volver a intentar atrapar a Tyrian, podía llegar a alcanzarle, pero no creía que pudiera conseguir mucho más que ahora. Plegó del todo a Harbinger y se la colocó a la espalda. Dirigió una mirada a Robyn. También había plegado su arma, pero seguía alerta, aunque se notaba que con dificultad. Volvió a centrar su atención en Clover. Levantó las manos mientras se acercaba a él. Vio cómo se relajaba un poco y replegaba Kingfisher, colgándosela también. Al llegar a su lado, Qrow extendió la mano, ofreciéndosela para apoyarse. Clover parecía dudar, evitando su mirada.

—¿No querías confiar en mí?

—¿Y tú confías en mí? —se podía notar la tristeza en su tono.

—Sí —no había ni un atisbo de duda en la voz de Qrow. Clover volvió a mirarle, sorprendido. Poco antes estaba intentando levantar un muro que le separara de todas las emociones que le provocaba enfrentarse a él, pero había caído y no tenía fuerzas para intentar volver a levantarlo. Total, para qué.

—¿Después de esto?

—Si dejara de confiar en cada persona con la que me he enfrentado en algún momento, no podría confiar en nadie. —Lo dijo como si fuera algo cotidiano. Y podía serlo, por lo que había aprendido sobre él en todas las conversaciones que habían mantenido. Aceptó la mano y apoyó parte de su peso en él—. Igual estarías mejor en el suelo.

—Es probable —Clover le sonrió. Era una sonrisa cansada, pero seguía siendo una sonrisa. Aunque Qrow no le imitó. Solo parecía preocupado.

Al otro lado, Robyn levantó los brazos, perpleja. Pero qué estaban haciendo.

Qrow le ayudó a bajar al suelo y se sentaron uno al lado del otro, de manera que se veían sin necesitar girarse, y sin tener que soltarse la mano.

—Si te quedas, tendré que detenerte —volvió el gesto serio a la cara de Clover.

—No me quedaré tanto. Pero tampoco tengo prisa.

Oyeron a Robyn resoplar, y recordaron que estaba ahí.

—Mira, igual tú no tienes prisa pero yo no me pienso quedar hasta que venga alguien más o lo que sea que pretendáis esperar. No me apetece que me detengan hoy. Adiós.

Robyn comenzó a alejarse andando a buen paso.

—Luego te alcanzaré.

—Suerte con eso. Espero estar bastante lejos ya cuando lleguen a por él —le respondió a voces, sin girarse.

—¿Volando? —preguntó Clover en voz baja.

Qrow sonrió.

—Es uno de mis secretos.

—¿Es parte de tu semblanza?

Le miró sin tener claro qué contarle. Cuánto contarle. Aunque, a estas alturas, qué más daba.

—No es mi semblanza. Es una habilidad extra. Raven también la tiene.

—Tiene sentido. Aunque si tuviera que ver con tu semblanza sería posible que yo también lo tuviera y sin haberlo descubierto.

Qrow soltó una carcajada, y Clover pudo notar cómo se relajaba. Sonrió. Le encantaba conseguir eso.

—¿Quieres que mire cómo está la herida? —apenas dejó tiempo a que se hiciera el silencio antes de volver a hablar.

—Creo que no puedes curarme ni nada, así que, ¿para qué? Mejor seguir así.

Qrow suspiró.

—Ojalá no estuviéramos en esta posición.

—Podrías quedarte. Entregarte. Seguro que podrías seguir bajo las órdenes de Ironwood. Lo has hecho hasta ahora. —Clover le apretó más fuerte la mano, sin darse cuenta.

Qrow negó con la cabeza.

—No suelo aguantar mucho de su lado. Y menos aún cuando se pone autoritario. Que es lo que parece que está pasando. También tú… —le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar— podrías venirte con nosotros. Dejar tu puesto. Sois un equipo de cinco, eso no suele terminar bien.

—Sigo necesitando que me curen la herida. Y, aunque no lo hayas comprobado, estoy bastante seguro de que es una herida importante que necesita bastante atención.

Qrow apartó la mirada.

—Si James no tuviera tanto miedo…

—No sería él. La mayoría de las veces es lo que le hace ser excelente.

Una nave pasó sobre sus cabezas. Se quedaron mirándola hasta que desapareció de su vista.

—Parece que es hora de despedirnos —por primera vez en la noche, lo único que había en la voz de Qrow era tristeza.

—Sí. Antes que nada, ayúdame a ponerme de pie otra vez.

Qrow le miró. Volvía a estar ahí esa preocupación. Parecía que había hecho mal dudando sobre si debía confiar en él.

—¿Seguro?

—Quiero asegurarme de poder moverme si lo necesito, y desde el suelo lo veo más complicado.

Qrow asintió con la cabeza, y lo hizo. Esta vez era más fácil si se soltaban la mano. Ya de pie, Clover terminó apoyando su peso en él, las frentes tocándose, intentando alargar el momento.

—Deberías irte ya —murmuró Clover, tan cerca que le costaba quedarse mirándole.

—Sí.

Qrow no hizo amago de moverse. No sabían si podrían volver a verse. Si podrían volver a hablar. Si volverían a estar en una situación en la que no tuvieran que enfrentarse. Hasta un rato antes ni siquiera tenían que plantearse la posibilidad de alejarse, y ahora se encontraban con que estaban en posiciones opuestas, sin ver una manera de poder seguir juntos. Todo ese tiempo se habían ido conociendo, comprendiendo, ayudando, se habían acostumbrado a estar cerca, a cómo interactuaban sus semblanzas, a ser el contrapunto del otro. Habían pasado de no conocerse de nada a ser prácticamente inseparables en unos meses. Y no esperaban tener que alejarse de repente. Qrow temía que sucediera, claro, como le pasaba con todo el mundo. O intentaba mantener una distancia que le permitiera mantener el contacto, o pasaba algo que de una manera u otra terminaba con su relación. Pero no creyó que fuera a pasar tan pronto, y mucho menos se iba a imaginar que sería una situación así. Aunque era cierto que se había imaginado unas cuantas situaciones peores, incluso durante la pelea.

Clover no podía dejarle ir sin más.

—Buena suerte.

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en la cara de Qrow.

—¿Te queda?

—Estoy contigo.

—Eso suele ser malo así que no.

—No es malo.

Clover no le dejó ni pensar en volver a negarlo. Antes de que Qrow pudiera abrir la boca para responder, la de Clover estaba reclamando toda su atención. Y había cogido la costumbre de prestarle toda la atención posible en cualquier situación, no iba a dejar de hacerlo ahora. Daba igual que si se parara a pensarlo podría parecerle demasiado extraño, o repentino, o una mala decisión antes de despedirse, porque no tenía la más mínima intención de parase a pensarlo. Su prioridad era continuar ese beso con suavidad, temiendo que se acabara, temiendo pasarse, temiendo tener que irse, temiendo distraerse y dejar de sujetarle lo suficiente como para que pudiera mantenerse en pie, temiendo tocar demasiado cerca de la herida y que le doliera. Con cuidado movió la mano que tenía libre hasta la mejilla de Clover, acariciándole suavemente. Él respondió subiendo la mano izquierda por su pecho para seguir hasta rodearle el cuello con ese brazo y levantarse un poco más apoyándose en Qrow, quien se separó un momento para coger aire, algo sorprendido, para encontrarse con que se pegaba para seguir besándole con más intensidad. No pudo contener un gemido, que salió ahogado, aunque no lo suficiente como para evitar que Clover llegara a oírlo. Notó cómo sonreía sobre su boca mientras imitaba ese aumento de intensidad. Al poco Clover se separó, y Qrow pudo ver el pinchazo de dolor en su cara. Y su semblanza no debía estar ayudando. Se separó un poco más sin soltarle, y Clover apoyó la cabeza en su pecho para respirar hondo, intentando controlar el dolor.

—Tengo que irme.

De nuevo, sin moverse, pero su voz sonaba mucho más a despedida que antes. Clover inspiró, recuperando una respiración normal, y levantó la cabeza para mirarle, algo triste pero sin rastro ya del dolor. O era muy bueno ocultándolo, o había vuelto a ser soportable.

—Puedes soltarme, puedo sostenerme.

Qrow lo hizo, dubitativo, pero Clover no movió su brazo hasta que le dio un beso rápido.

—¿Estás seguro de que aguantas?

—Sí. Vete ya.

—Supongo que esto es un adiós.

—Yo creo que solo un hasta luego.

Qrow inspiró. No quería ilusionarse, y sabía que le tocaba volver a su vida normal. Estar con Clover había sido un periodo de calma, pero para él nunca duraban mucho. No esperaba volver a encontrarse con la posibilidad de estar con él sin ningún problema externo, y tampoco creía que él pensara que eso era probable. Igual no era tan optimista como parecía ser. Igual solo se dedicaba a intentar animar al resto, igual estaba escondiendo lo que realmente pensaba. Pero ya no podía descubrirlo. Se transformó en cuervo antes de que cualquiera de las cosas que se le pasaban por la cabeza llegaran a reflejarse en su cara, y dio la vuelta alrededor de Clover antes de alejarse. Él se quedó mirándole alejarse, sonriendo. Le iba a echar de menos. Sospechaba que le había cambiado más de lo que podía notar en ese momento. Al fin y al cabo, era como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, y tener que alejarse cuando se estaban empezando a conocer de verdad iba a ser duro. Y a eso se sumaba que habían tenido que enfrentarse en contra de su voluntad con unas consecuencias bastante terribles.

Qrow no tardó mucho en llegar a ver a Robyn, y se transformó un poco antes de alcanzarla. Ella iba a paso rápido, y Qrow redujo esa distancia final al trote.

—Hey.

Robyn se paró y se giró, algo sorprendida.

—¿Si te pregunto cómo lo has hecho me lo dirás?

—No.

—Vale. ¿Cuánto tiempo habéis estado despidiéndoos?

—Lo que hemos querido.

Robyn le miró, intentando descifrar su gesto. Era mucho más duro de lo que le había visto hasta ese momento.

—No os entiendo. Está claro que sois muy diferentes, y vuestras posiciones también lo son. Pero luego… Esto. Sea lo que sea que habéis hecho.

Qrow se encogió de hombros.

—Claro que no lo entiendes. Es cosa nuestra, y ya.

—Pues espero que al menos vosotros sí sepáis qué estáis haciendo. Ahora deberíamos seguir moviéndonos. Cuanto más nos alejemos, mejor.

Robyn se giró y siguió caminando como antes. Era bastante práctica. Qrow pensó en que eso le iba a venir muy bien. Le ayudaría a centrarse en seguir adelante y no pararse a pensar. Ya lo haría en otro momento, siempre terminaba encontrando tiempo. Aunque no podía dejar de recordar todo lo que acababa de pasar. Haber pasado de pelear con él a contra él. Haber permitido que Tyrian luchara a su lado. Que Tyrian le atacara aprovechando que le había dejado sin aura. La impotencia por solo poder estar a su lado acompañándole mientras esperaba. Haber tenido que despedirse. Y, claro, el beso. El primero, y probablemente también el último que se darían. Ojalá se equivocara, porque claramente merecía un segundo intento a ver si podían mejorarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Primero algunos comentarios breves. Hay un cambio que he hecho respecto al canon aparte del que es obvio: aquí Robyn se despierta un buen rato antes, de hecho habría llegado a ver algo antes del punto en el que empiezo a narrar. Clover es zurdo, se gira hacia su derecha cuando Qrow le avisa y por tanto es en ese lado en el que recibe la herida. Lo tengo todo pensado. Hay una alusión a Tai porque al parecer ahora ya no soy capaz de meter a Qrow en algún sitio sin que en algún momento aparezca Tai por favor sacarme. Una de las situaciones peores que digo que se imagina Qrow aquí es lo que sucede en el canon. Sí, tenía que repetir lo de que le deseara suerte pero mira aquí después de hacerlo sigue vivo, eso que ganamos. Y, bueno, para qué mentir, el beso se me fue un poco de las manos pero el drama también así que considero que sirve para mantener el equilibrio.  
> La mayoría de lo que cuento desde el lado de Clover, de lo que piensa o lo que siente, lo he basado en lo que dice el propio Chris Wenkamp, quien le interpreta, en el [Ace-Ops AMA](https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/f0tz5i/official_rrwby_aceop_ama/). A mí me encantó leerlo todo, la verdad, pero si queréis ver específicamente las que he usado, son [esta](https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/f0tz5i/official_rrwby_aceop_ama/fgy9pgb/) sobre la relación entre ambos, [esta](https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/f0tz5i/official_rrwby_aceop_ama/fgycnxa/) en la que dice que le consideraba ya importante, [esta](https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/f0tz5i/official_rrwby_aceop_ama/fgya77w/) directamente la parafraseo, y [esta](https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/f0tz5i/official_rrwby_aceop_ama/fgyel0m/) sobre que va cambiando a lo largo del volumen. Y si él dice que era así pues debe serlo de verdad, así que yo le hago caso.  
> Y como dato gracioso así para terminar, esta fic la empecé a escribir llevando el cosplay de Qrow volumen 7 y, bueno, con el broche de Clover en el bolsillo, porque go big or go home. Bueno, gracioso. He estado como un mes para escribir esto porque no he superado que lo hayan hecho en la serie y obviamente yendo de Qrow no es que consiguiera sacar más palabras que lágrimas. Pero al final me he quedado a gusto con lo que ha salido. Al final. De que he conseguido pasar la mayor parte del tiempo sin ganas de ponerme a llorar mientras lo tenía delante.  
> En serio no merecen.  
> No, ahora de verdad para terminar algo que sí es un fun fact, y es que han montado una Fairgame Week que es literalmente ahora mismo y esta fic cumple los temas de casi todos los días.


End file.
